


Land and Sea

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [51]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dating, F/F, Ocean, Storybrooke, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you jump in all at once, I’ll give you a reward!”  With that, Ariel tossed her purple bikini top at Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ariel/Ruby - ocean.

“We made an agreement,” Ariel teased from the water, her smile white as pearls.  “I go hiking in your forest and you go swimming in my ocean!”

Ruby groaned, easing down the rocks towards the cove Ariel scoped out for their date.  It was a perfect romantic spot, all seashells and ocean spray, but Ruby wasn’t used to swimming.  “Yeah, I know.  Just…give me a second, okay?”  She dipped her toes in the water and shivered.

Ariel laughed, sweet and carefree, and backstroked into the water, her tail gleaming in the sun.  Instead of surfacing completely, she peeked out of the water only up to her chin, smiling wickedly.  “If you jump in all at once, I’ll give you a reward!”  With that, she tossed her purple bikini top at Ruby.

Ruby clenched the fabric in her hands and took a deep breath.  “You make a good argument,” she said, and plugged her nose before jumping into the water from the rocks.  It was _freezing_ , and the salt burned her eyes, but before she could panic, Ariel was easing her up to the surface with sure, gentle hands.

“See?  It’s not so bad,” Ariel said brightly.  “I know you can doggy-paddle.”

“Haha,” Ruby said, rolling her eyes.  She treaded water, enjoying the sun on her shoulders and the gleam in Ariel’s eyes.  “You’re right, it isn’t too bad.”

“Now,” Ariel said, sliding her hands around Ruby’s waist to untie her red bikini top, “for your reward, my brave wolf.”


End file.
